vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Candice Catnipp
Summary Candice Catnipp (キャンディス・キャットニップ, Kyandisu Kyattonippu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B (possibly higher) Name: Candice Catnipp Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Reishi Manipulation, pseudo-flight, superhuman strength and speed, durability, reflexes, immense spiritual power, spiritual awareness, true flight, lightning manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town Level+(Galvano Javelin possesses enough power to cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo) | At least City Level+ (Was also able to incapacitate a weakened Kenpachi Zaraki) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged an Attack from Kenpachi and was able to keep up with a non-serious Ichigo) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City Level+ (Was able to survive a Getsuga Jūjishō from Ichigo) Stamina: Extremely high, can continue fighting even after being grievously wounded Range: 'Hundreds of Kilometers 'Intelligence: Highly adept fighter Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: Candice has a very short temper and cannot stand having her appearance ruined in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル)(Holy Arrow): Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow. These Heilig Pfeil have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges. ** Galvano Blast (ガルヴァノ ブラスト, Garuvano Burasuto): Candice fires a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at her opponent. She claims this attack possesses enough power to turn a target to dust. Quincy: Vollständig Upon release, which is accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions, Candice gains six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a halo of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen '''floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body. * '''Flight: Using her wings, Candice can fly at high speeds. * Swords: Candice can pull off her individual wings and use them as swords for close-range combat. She can wield one in either hand, and their strikes possess enough power to send a formidable opponent like Ichigo flying backward for several meters. ** Galvano Javelin (ガルヴァノ ジャベリン, Garuvano Jaberin): Candice can throw one of her swords as a javelin for long-range combat. This attack possesses enough power to cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. ** Electrocution (エレクトロキューション)(Electrical Destruction Punishment): Candice points upward with her arm, causing electricity to surge around her. She concentrates this electricity around her arm, with some of it radiating from her eyes as well, before throwing it at her opponent in the form of a massive blast of electricity. Others Notable Victories: Konan(Naruto) (Konan's profile) Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Deidara (Naruto) (Deidara's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Lightning Users Category:Quincy Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight